


Begging

by pipisafoat



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from elf: White Collar, Neal/Hughes, Begging for forgiveness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Contains coerced consent

If he doesn't say the words, doesn't open his mouth for anything but cock, then he can't choke on the ashes. He wishes he could keep his eyes closed, too, but that's a condition. Put on the handcuffs, suck slow and gentle, look at his face until it's over. Don't even blink more than absolutely necessary, or this wordless apology won't work. Oh, he'd still have to get the SAC off, but then he'd have to swallow his pride, more bitter than the come burning his throat, and he'd have to beg. Beg for forgiveness, beg for nothing to change, beg for nobody to find out, beg to keep the status quo.

This was easier before, when Hughes only threatened restrictions and Marshals and jail, when he didn't realize that Neal's weak spot has been Peter since day one.


End file.
